


Reasons Why

by karaokegal



Category: Alias
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sark asks the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on November 8, 2007. Written for a drabble challenge at [alias_slash](http://alias-slash.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [sandrine](http://sandrine.livejournal.com/), who wanted something about Vaughn letting Sark escape in the series finale. Unbeta'd.

“Does Sydney ever ask you why you did it?”

“Nope.”

“Do you ever ask yourself?”

“All the time.”

“Any answers?”

 _Because_ …Michael thinks, and then stops because he doesn’t want to believe that he let Sark escape just so there could be a day like this. He should be getting back to Syd and the kids in their safe little beach house.

But he can’t leave when he’s already got bruises that he’ll have to lie about and he wants more.

He falls back on the bed, pulling Sark down on top of him.

This is why he did it.


End file.
